


红姑娘

by RoadFar



Series: 童话系列 [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很早很早写的TF文……<br/>这篇是戏仿的《灰姑娘》，但当然了，做了很大的改编。<br/>这个故事只是为了恶搞，里面的角色CP关系并不重要。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

在数百万年前，塞星上有一个可爱的SEEKER，名叫斯达斯库林。和一般SEEKER灰暗的涂装不同，他的身体被鲜艳的红色、耀眼的白色和明快的蓝色装点，变为飞行器在天空划过时，勾着红色线条的漂亮机翼总是成为众TF追逐的焦点。加上他有着刁钻狡猾折磨TF的性格让大家又爱又恨，所以，大家总是亲昵地叫他红蜘蛛。  
然而，好景不长，红蜘蛛的母亲因为剧情需要——啊不，因为机体老化，不慎在飞行中空中解体，火种舱更是碎得好像被强力炮火贯穿过了一样，失去了母亲的红蜘蛛不得不和父亲御天敌相依为命。  
“该死的御老爹！又买错了上光蜡！这是轮胎专用的好不好！”  
可以想象，失去了母亲和妻子的家庭很快变得一团糟，御天敌也发现自己根本无法胜任又当爹又当妈的工作，为了红蜘蛛能够健康地成长，建立正确的TF观和世界观，御天敌决定再娶一个妻子。  
御天敌去了震荡波开的婚介所，那位紫色涂装的TF耐心地倾听着御天敌的苦恼，不时还递上一块钢纤维巾让他擦去镜头清洗液。  
“孩子大了，我工作又忙，根本没时间管教。”御天敌重重地做了一次气体交换，“让他独自在家，就总爱摆弄那些岩石和金属碎块；放他出去吧，也尽往未知地带的断层里钻，都不和朋友玩，真担心他得了什么自闭症。”  
震荡波闪了闪他脸上唯一的那个灯泡。御天敌有那么一瞬间都在想，他是不是用闪回的长短和次数来表达情绪的——他没能悟到震荡波对他的故事到底持了怎么样的一种态度。  
震荡波冷静而不带一丝感情的声音从不知安放在身体何处的扬声器中传了出来：“我认为，您需要一位强势的能管教孩子的伴侣，而且最好还带着几个孩子，可以和您的孩子作伴。”  
这就是结论咩？怎么觉得有点草率？  
不管怎么说，御天敌还是听从了震荡波的建议，和他推荐的TF见了面。  
“你好，我叫威震天，这是我的孩子，闹翻天和轰隆隆。”  
对面那个浑身透出矿工气息的家伙摘掉了他的矿工条纹帽子，那一霎那从他的头上伸展散开的散热片简直就像主恒星的光芒一般耀眼，再配合脸上鲜红的两道涂装和光学镜头中传递出来的让TF无法抗拒的压迫感，御天敌简直是陷入了CPU罢工的状态中。  
于是当天，威震天就带着闹翻天和轰隆隆住进了御天敌的家，不过，他又重新把矿工帽子戴了起来。  
有着紫黑色涂装的闹翻天和红蜘蛛是同型号的SEEKER，这让御天敌相当高兴。这样一来总算是找到一起玩的伙伴了！至于轰隆隆，这个小个子总喜欢和闹翻天打闹在一起，家里也热闹了不少。  
“呜呜呜，他欺负人，威震天！”  
“闹翻天！你被比你小那么多的轰隆隆压在下面打，怎么不自己反省一下！”  
然而，好景又不长（咦，为什么我要说“又”？），红蜘蛛的父亲御天敌也因为剧情需要——啊不，因为机体老化，不慎在家暴中当场解体，火种舱更是碎得好像被强力炮火贯穿过了一样，钻完地壳的红蜘蛛回到家只看到了沦为威震天座椅的御天敌的残肢。  
“从今天起，这家里的一切事情都得听我的！”威震天如此豪迈地宣布着，红蜘蛛打从火种舱里不想听他的。  
为什么要听这个白铁皮罐头的话？红蜘蛛对他那身朴素的装甲嗤之以鼻。虽然以前他也不怎么待见御天敌，御天敌还经常买错上光蜡，但是怎么看御天敌金红色的涂装和繁复的装甲也比威震天体面多了，他想要篡夺这个家庭的领导权——门都没有！  
也许是这种似有似无的敌对感刺激到了威震天，他总是差使红蜘蛛做这做那，还指使自己的孩子差使红蜘蛛做这做那。  
“刷干净。”威震天将一块沾到能量液的肩部装甲丢在红蜘蛛面前——真不知道他是从哪里沾来的，难道他天天去打架吗？  
“别忘了帮我录下今天的角斗表演。”轰隆隆嚼着能量糖果一蹦一跳地离开了家，这小恶棍满面春风好像要去见情人一样。  
“我的房间有点乱了，你看……”闹翻天有些拘谨地拿着铝扫帚，竭力在红蜘蛛面前摆出命令的态度。  
——真他流水线的炉渣！红蜘蛛简直受够了。这群家伙是怎么了，真把自己当成逆来顺受的TF了么！他可是曾有个名为御天敌的父亲，而那个御天敌怎么说也是一员大贵族好不好！  
于是，红蜘蛛毫不客气地表露他的不满：他在威震天的肩部装甲上涂满了“请来温暖我吧”的恶心词句，帮轰隆隆录下了在学龄前TF中相当风靡的“恐龙宝宝”，至于闹翻天，红蜘蛛想也没想就给他的腹部来了一拳，在闹翻天按照他所计算的方向倒下去后，红蜘蛛一跃而起骑在闹翻天身上，一点都不留情地狠狠地揍着面前的同型机体。  
“想使唤我，你的装甲是不是痒痒了？！”  
当威震天看到那块新鲜的肩部装甲时，他的表情也极富戏剧性：先是震惊，然后是暴怒，最后总是斜着嘴巴放声大笑——这意味着他想好了接下去要换什么新花招来收拾红蜘蛛，当然，他一边笑，一边还得留神躲闪红蜘蛛射过来的氖射线。  
“去死吧！这个家的主导权是我的！BIUBIUBIU~~~~”  
“你这个笨蛋！想想清楚到底是谁给你零花钱！”  
“……闹闹，要不要看‘恐龙宝宝’，我想你一定喜欢看。”

这种和谐而又快活的生活本会一直持续下去，直到那件事情的发生——啊不，或许我们得说，威震天原本就没打算将这样的生活一直持续下去。


	2. Chapter 2

这一年，位于铁堡的皇宫向全星球发出了一个让所有TF载歌载舞的消息：  
王子成年，由皇室召开盛大的庆贺舞会，兼为王子挑选伴侣。望各王公贵族收到邀请函后务必偕同自家成年且未有伴侣的TF光临。  
——更正，也许只能让所有贵族阶级的TF载歌载舞。  
因为御天敌还活着时就是一个大贵族，他的家庭理所当然也收到了邀请函。就在红蜘蛛从家用频率接收到带着三重“重要”标记的邀请函时，他确定无疑地听到了威震天的低吼：  
“总算不枉费我这么多年的忍耐！”  
为了能体面地参加舞会——普神保佑，原来威震天也知道“体面”这个词！红蜘蛛不由得感叹——，威震天清洗自己装甲的热情空前高涨，三不五时地送去清洗车间——他可不敢再拿给红蜘蛛清洗了——不说，有时还会换上新的造型奇特的部件回家，有一次甚至在看电视节目时从右手臂中滑落出一个力量惊人的链球，差点把想去厨房偷吃东西的轰隆隆砸成个合金片。  
红蜘蛛是忍不住就要讥讽的TF，他看到轰隆隆几乎是贴着地面滑行才躲过了那个链球，毫不留情地指着威震天大笑：“哈哈哈！威震天，你这是想当牛仔吗？”  
“闭嘴！”威震天的脸上出现了不少冷凝液，“我这是在管教轰隆隆！”边说还边用收回链球后重新伸出的手指用力一弹轰隆隆的脑门。  
红蜘蛛笑得都快过载了，他看到接住了被弹飞的轰隆隆后的闹翻天一脸茫然——这家伙刚泡完能量浴，身上还残留着一点点能量泡泡，于是越发变本加厉起来：“你要是把轰隆隆扎成钢球，刚好可以给闹翻天搓澡！哈哈哈！”  
“你这个讨厌的SEEKER，让你尝尝我的厉害！”轰隆隆从依然一脸茫然的闹翻天手里跳到了地上，想也没想就将自己的双手变形成锤子开始擂地。  
SEEKER的条件反射实在是件神奇的事情，红蜘蛛和闹翻天几乎都在第一时间变形成飞行器窜上了空中——然后撞上天花板掉了下来。  
“哎哟！你压着我的翅膀了！”闹翻天在地面的颠簸中努力寻找平衡，红蜘蛛则是就算在这种时候都还要发挥他的毒舌：“笨蛋，谁让你把自己身体洗得这么滑溜溜，我根本没法站起来！——你该不会以为洗得干净点就能招王子喜欢吧？！”  
威震天感觉自己头部装甲内侧的管线都纠缠在了一起。他算是知道为什么御天敌要担心红蜘蛛不合群会得自闭症了——这个简直在用全身的每一寸涂装宣扬自己存在感的SEEKER根本就不给别的TF说话的机会，绝——对不会有任何一个TF能忍受他的聒噪！至于自闭症嘛……那倒是御天敌多虑了。  
御天敌的地板还做得真够结实。威震天在心里莫名地感叹了一下，扶了扶自己的矿工帽，撑着那随着轰隆隆制造的纵波跳动不止的沙发努力站了起来，拿沙发当支撑挪到了发狂的轰隆隆身边，随后一把将他拎了起来。  
“够了！”威震天的声音让没有意识到地震结束依然扭扯在一起的红蜘蛛和闹翻天吓了一跳，他们俩终于停了下来，望着威震天。  
“不成体统的家伙们。”威震天手里稍稍使劲，轰隆隆短促地叫了一声，“身为军品却没有军品的自觉！”  
——敢问这关军品啥事啊？啊，当我没问。  
威震天很生气地瞪着手中的轰隆隆：“少喝那些含循环加速因的高纯能量！别以为我没看见你偷喝！”他甩了甩手中的轰隆隆，又狠狠地看向闹翻天，“还有你，闹翻天！给你的礼仪资料你到底看了没有？泡完澡要把身体彻底吹干！翅膀下面够不到的地方也要吹！”  
最后，他的视线落到了红蜘蛛的身上。  
“至于你，”威震天的光学镜头闪着不寻常的暗红色，连他身体周围的磁场都好像凝聚了起来，发出了嗞嗞声，“我一定会代替御天敌，好好地管教你的！”  
“咚”的一声，那个链球又从他的右手中滑出，砸到了地上，那一声突然的巨响让红蜘蛛不由得跟着一颤。  
但是，下一瞬间，红蜘蛛勾起了嘴角。他笑了，那种似乎没有心计，却又会让TF火种舱表面的温度瞬间下降的笑容浮现在他的脸上，伴随着的，是轻柔而又彬彬有礼的话语：  
“那么，你打算代替我的父亲，怎么管教我呢？亲爱的母——亲——大人。”  
如果不是那刻意拖长的“母亲”二字，估计连普神都会被感动得落泪吧——  
所以在听到那个词的瞬间，威震天的逻辑线路终于不堪重负，短路了。  
“我受够了啊啊啊不许叫我母亲啊啊啊！”威震天的咆哮简直能掀翻这房子的顶，在这恐怖的声音风暴中，红蜘蛛一手挡着自己的脸，颤抖着继续发问：“那、那我该、叫你什么……”  
“叫父亲！”  
“我父亲是御天敌……”  
“那就叫爸爸！”毫不留情地打断红蜘蛛的问话，威震天的光学镜头仿佛能射出死光，“我绝对不会带你去铁堡的舞会的！”


	3. Chapter 3

一场风暴暂时停息了。  
不，其实红蜘蛛一点都不在乎去参加铁堡的舞会什么的。那东西有什么价值？他以前跟随御天敌参加过不少舞会，那些涂装超没品味的贵族身上总是挂着几个轮胎，说着无关痛痒的天气问题，一旦看到御天敌身边的红蜘蛛总会露出大惊小怪的表情——有些口罩党就只能动动口罩表示自己的惊讶了，然后就摸摸他的小机翼——炉渣的！谁让这群轮胎摸他的机翼了！摸花了他们又不负责帮忙重新涂装！  
至于舞会上遇到的那些同龄的小TF们，那更是蠢到了极点。他们聚集在一起，最常做的事情就是讨论“恐龙宝宝”——对他们来说，没有什么比抢着当钢锁宝宝更刺激的了，至于淤泥宝宝，因为脖子太长难以表现，总是没有小TF愿意扮演。于是有一天红蜘蛛告诉一个小TF，淤泥宝宝有着恐龙宝宝里最长的脖子身高最高，其实他才是恐龙宝宝里的头儿，那个小TF下一瞬间就冲到他的父母面前，哭闹着要父母带他去改造一个长脖子出来，这事让红蜘蛛乐得涡轮都转速过快了……  
和那群蠢铁块实在没有什么可聊的，所以红蜘蛛情愿独个儿钻去断层敲敲石头，说不定还能发现什么稀有金属。  
红蜘蛛躺在自己的充电床上，把隔壁威震天对他的两个孩子进行的舞会教育当作催眠曲。  
“闹翻天！和你说过肩炮要选鲜艳的颜色，就你这样皇室的TF哪会注意到你！”  
哦哦，看来威震天对闹翻天寄予了厚望啊……能看上这蠢东西的王子也实在没什么可期待的。红蜘蛛关闭了光学镜头。  
“轰隆隆，快去换两个钛合金锤，就你现在的程度，连御天敌家的地板都砸不穿！！！”  
咦？这不是要去舞会吗？要装备锤子干吗？——不，这和红蜘蛛才没关系呢。他翻了个身，口中念着“给了威震天一发黑枪，给了威震天两发黑枪”，迅速地进入了充电模式。  
第二天，主恒星的光芒穿过窗户，洒到了红蜘蛛的身上。他已经充够了电了，于是伸展了一下自己的手脚和机翼，从床上跳了下来。打开自己的房间后，他发现了一块挂在自己房间门口的、大到让他绝对无法忽视的数据板，里面的内容很简单：“我们去舞会了！！！”最后的那几个叹号让红蜘蛛回忆起威震天手臂上的那门炮，于是他又在空中打了好几个滚。  
像往常一样，他准备妥当，打开大门打算再去前几天在凯恩发现的新断层转转，踏出门的第一脚却踢到了什么东西。  
他低头看去，那是一个深蓝色的随身听，上面还有一个粉红色的半透明磨砂保护壳。  
“这是啥玩意？”红蜘蛛捡起了那东西，左看右看，没发现什么特别的。于是他手一扬，将那东西往身边一丢，打算变形成飞行器——  
“KIKIKUKIKA”  
红蜘蛛有些纳闷。因为他还维持着两足步行的形态——到底是哪里来的变形声音？  
“等一下~红蜘蛛~”  
一阵不带感情又音调奇怪的声音传进了红蜘蛛的音频接收器，他觉得自己身上所有的螺丝都跟着抖了一遍。红蜘蛛小芯翼翼地转过头，这才发现一个高大的深蓝色TF站在边上，戴着口罩完全看不出他的表情，还……还在腰部装备了让TF难以忘怀的裙式装甲。粉红色的。  
呆滞半晌的红蜘蛛在对方红色光学镜头的注视下，终于犹豫着开口了：“……我父亲已经找好伴侣了。虽然对方声称自己不是我的母亲。”  
那一刻，红蜘蛛敢用自己收藏的所有矿石金属标本发誓，他看到了那个TF头上渗出了冷凝液。  
“我~不是~来当你的~妈妈的~”好像唱歌一般的音调再次响起，这次红蜘蛛可以确定，是这家伙发出的声音，虽然他的口罩也没有任何动静，“我是~来帮助你的~声波~仙女~”  
帮助我？红蜘蛛觉得很莫名。他没什么需要帮助啊……仙女又是什么？  
那个自称是声波仙女的TF轻咳了一声吸引红蜘蛛的注意，继续说到：“你想不想~去铁堡~参加舞会~”  
“不想。”  
这回，红蜘蛛甚至愿意用他的机翼发誓，那家伙全身都开始冒出冷凝液了。  
“咳~咳~”声波仙女抬起手抹了一下自己的额头，“去参加~舞会~不是很有趣么~”  
“那种东西我早玩腻了。”  
“难道~你~不想见见~王子么~”  
“王子还不是TF，跟我有什么不同吗？”  
声波仙女身上的冷凝液越来越多，都来不及擦了。这该~回炉的~小东西！声波仙女不禁在心里咒骂着。到底~想怎样啊！  
“其实~威震天~他是很希望~你能~去的~”最后，声波仙女只能拿出这一手杀手锏了。  
看来是押对了宝，这一招似乎奏效了，红蜘蛛瞬间就自大了起来，丝毫也没想过为什么声波仙女知道他和威震天的名字：“哼！那个大罐头，还是得来求我吧！”他双手交叉在了胸前，满脸是藏不住的得意，“好吧，那我就勉为其难地去一次吧！”  
这个~欠管教的~小SEEKER！声波仙女忍了很久才没骂出声，好不容易才让自己的电压降下来，他从自己的子空间里拿出了几件东西。  
那是一个王冠、一件披风、两块崭新的肩部装甲。  
“这是什么？”红蜘蛛有些困惑地看着那些……那些品味有些糟糕的东西。  
“戴上这些~再去~”声波仙女耐着性子继续说着，“这是~双重保险~皇室的TF~喜欢这种~闹翻天~不适合~”  
红蜘蛛在CPU里模拟了一遍闹翻天戴上这套行头的样子。还没等结果完全输出，他就已经笑得直不起腰了。  
虽然这些东西的品味很成问题，但是毫无疑问的，那种情况在红蜘蛛身上绝对不会发生——有些TF就是有这种气质，无论变成怎样都只会让这种气质更加耀眼。  
（让我插句话，老实说我还是觉得……这王冠的品味到底是他从谁那里学来的！！！）  
欣然接受那些东西的红蜘蛛正打算变形直飞铁堡，声波仙女又叫住了他。  
“再等一下~你不能~自己过去~有失身份~”  
“那我要怎么去？”  
声波仙女打开了自己的胸前舱，一个长得和轰隆隆差不多的红黑涂装的小个子TF和一条机器狗跳了出来。  
“憋死我了，你不是说今天能见到轰……呜呜……”  
小个子TF抗议般的话语说了一半，嘴巴就被声波仙女捂住了，只剩下模糊不清的呜呜声从声波仙女的指缝中传了出来。  
“这是~迷乱和~机器狗~”声波仙女用力压着被称为迷乱的小TF，“他们会~带你去~另外~”  
声波仙女一转身，不知何时，一架紫色涂装的大飞机停在了他身后。  
“你乘坐这个~过去~迷乱和机器狗~会全程陪同~”  
“哇塞，还真豪华。”红蜘蛛赞叹不已地凑了上去，情不自禁地摸了一下飞机的表面——咦，这飞机怎么掉漆了？！吓了一跳的红蜘蛛发现声波仙女并没有注意到自己的举动，于是继续打着哈哈赞叹，“真是，豪华啊……”  
声波仙女催促着红蜘蛛上了大飞机，在飞机发动前的最后一刻，他那不紧不慢的语调最后一次响起：  
“记住~这些东西~到了午夜0点~就会全部消失~所以~一定要在那时之前~回来~切记~”


	4. Chapter 4

闹翻天把自己的数据库翻了个遍，也找不到任何词语可以形容自己面前的场景。  
“铁堡的大皇宫，真的好大啊！”  
“闹闹，你能不能换点别的词？被守卫听到了，肯定不会让你进去的，太土了。”  
威震天带着闹翻天和轰隆隆，已经顺利到达了皇宫门前。他看到门口的两个轮胎守卫——黑白相间带着蓝色护目镜的家伙露出好像给口腔清洁剂做广告一般标准的笑容，不时用夸张的动作请宾客入场，每到此时，边上那个头上有个醒目的V字、扛着一对肩炮的白色TF就会一脸严肃地敲他的头。  
城墙的另一侧，还有两个轮胎在转悠——一个红色涂装的大个子，身上挂着一个相当大的消防管，他面前那个红白涂装的TF比他小了一号，正神经质地转动着头四处观察。  
哼。哼哼。哼哼哼。威震天在心里冷笑。这群愚蠢的轮胎，老子光明正大地进去，让你们变成渣了也不知道自己是怎么进的熔炉！  
威震天做了一次深度的气体交换，随后对闹翻天说到：“听好了，闹翻天。王子一定会选你跳舞，……”  
“咦？为什么一定会选我？”闹翻天疑惑不解。  
“别打岔！”威震天有些生气，他狠狠地瞪着闹翻天，直到他吓得缩起了机翼，“别管为什么，王子一定会选你跳舞！这个时候你一定要好好表现，让皇室的人，最好是国王，注意到你！”  
闹翻天唯唯诺诺地点了点头，沉默了一会儿后，他终于还是鼓起勇气问到：“要……要怎么让皇室的人注意到我？”  
威震天真想当场把自己的矿工帽拽下来砸到闹翻天的脸上。这家伙的中央处理器和数据库间的连线松了吗？！  
“让你看的礼仪资料你到底看没看？那里面不是写清楚了怎么讨好轮胎贵族了吗！表现得乖巧一点，对他们说，‘啊，我是否拥有如此荣幸，可以亲吻您的手’！”  
说完这句，除了闹翻天，威震天和轰隆隆都把早上吃的能量块吐了个一干二净。  
他普神个腿的！威震天愤愤地边吐边想，谁愿意让闹翻天这种处理速度赶不上他吃能量块速度的家伙来办这么重要的事情，可只有他说这种话不会吐！  
“总之……”威震天擦了擦自己的嘴角，用力地戳着闹翻天的小脑瓜，“一旦你握到国王的手，马上就带他瞬间移动出去！记住没有！”  
快被戳晕了的闹翻天忙不迭地点头。  
怒气满面的威震天接着转向轰隆隆：“那么，你该干什么，都记住了么？”  
“看到闹闹抓到国王就开始砸地板！”轰隆隆毫不迟疑地敬了个礼。  
“很好！”威震天满意地扫视了一遍闹翻天和轰隆隆，“那么，我们进去吧！”

如果说，铁堡大皇宫外面的场景让闹翻天翻遍数据库都找不出词来形容，那么进到皇宫内部的他，根本连翻动数据库的想法都不敢有。那是十个闹翻天加在一起都没办法形容的华丽，更重要的是，他担心随便翻动数据库会不小心把刚刚才记住的数据给不小芯覆盖了。  
进入皇宫没有碰到任何麻烦，在接收了皇宫发出的邀请函副本并验证了御天敌的爵位证明后，那个名叫爵士的守卫再次露出迷人的笑容：“祝阁下玩得愉快！”  
威震天依然戴着他那顶不合时宜的矿工帽子，对着满堂的轮胎贵族露出鄙夷的表情，走到廊柱边的阴影里冷冷地观察着其他TF。轰隆隆则是一闪身就不见了踪影，走之前他倒是颇讲义气地推了闹翻天一把：  
“闹闹，快上吧，王子在等着你呢！”  
老实说，闹翻天到现在依然迷茫得一塌糊涂。身边没有一个TF是认识的……这该怎么办才好呀？  
他不知所措地站了一会儿，终于意识到了问题所在。  
——他根本不知道哪个才是王子。  
闹翻天向角落里的威震天望去，一脸可怜巴巴的样子，希望能被威震天注意到，但是对方根本连理都懒得理他。  
呜……闹翻天简直要发出悲鸣了。  
“漂亮的SEEKER，你在找什么？”  
一个黄色涂装的TF饶有兴味地盯着闹翻天。  
“要不要和我们一起跳舞？”从那个黄色TF的背后又探出一个脑袋，那是个红色涂装的家伙，和黄色的TF型号几乎完全一样。  
闹翻天有些窘迫：“你、你们是王子吗？”  
红色涂装的TF有些夸张地扶住了自己的额头：“哦！这可太糟糕了，哥哥。看来他只想和王子跳舞哦~~~~”  
“别对自己这么没信心！”黄色涂装的TF拍了拍自己兄弟的肩膀，他似乎并不在意，“美丽的SEEKER，反正王子还没出来，我们的舞技绝对能让你大呼过瘾！”  
闹翻天的手被拉住了，他越发窘迫了，而那对兄弟对他的这种窘迫越发感兴趣，就这么继续拉扯着……  
“国王和王子驾到！”  
中气十足的声音传进每个TF的音频接收器，伴随着的是殿堂内侧巨大的钛合金铸门被拉开的轰鸣。所有TF都安静了下来，闹翻天也趁机抽回了自己的手，他竭力向着大门望去——  
红色涂装的治安官率先走了出来，紧随其后的，就是有着红蓝涂装戴着口罩的国王，以及——  
一个蓝白相间的SEEKER。  
——咦？！  
——那不是TC咩？！

“……所以，借着今天的舞会，我还希望，能为我的孩子挑选一位优秀的伴侣。”国王擎天柱结束了他的致辞，在场的所有宾客——大概除了陷入当机状态的闹翻天外——都热烈地鼓起了掌。  
“那么，惊天雷，我的孩子，你打算先挑选哪位当你的舞伴呢？”擎天柱国王扭头询问，蓝白色的SEEKER扫视了整个大厅，最终将光学镜头锁定在闹翻天的方向。  
“我想先和他跳。”惊天雷边说，边向闹翻天走去，直到他牵起闹翻天的手，他才从当机状态中恢复过来。  
“对不起，刚刚重启完……发生了啥，TC？”  
“跳舞！”惊天雷小声说了一句，音乐响起，还没等闹翻天反应过来，他就被拖动着开始手忙脚乱了。  
“这这这这这到底是怎么回事呀呀呀……”  
“好好跳，然后我带你去见国王！”  
一曲终了，闹翻天还是没搞清楚到底发生了什么。不过这并不重要——因为惊天雷已经带着他向擎天柱国王走去了。  
“我很中意他。”隔着治安官铁皮，惊天雷向擎天柱国王介绍闹翻天，“您愿意和他谈谈么？”说完，他还拧了一下闹翻天的手指。  
对了！该说那句话了！……“啊，我是否拥有如此荣幸，可以亲吻您的手？”就是这句，还好重启的时候没有把这句话当作破损文件清除了！闹翻天慌慌张张地开口了：  
“啊，我、我……我是否拥、拥有、有……”  
“我不喜欢黑色涂装。真够难看的。”  
擎天柱国王淡淡地吐出了这句话，让惊天雷和隐蔽在阴影里的威震天差点把光学镜头给瞪出来。  
这啥啊！！！  
那该死的治安官牢牢地把手着通向国王的路，惊天雷没辙了，很快，他感觉到自己的手被松开了，他转身看去，闹翻天正默默地走向殿堂的角落，蹲下，开始画圈圈。  
“难看吗……”闹翻天的身体周围似乎产生了一个无法接近的力场，“黑色涂装原来很难看吗……”  
（对不起闹闹，我觉得黑色涂装很漂亮啦~~~~但是剧情需要所以你就牺牲一下吧OTZ）  
这突发事件让所有TF都始料未及，皇宫里安静得只能听到中央处理器的运转声——以及闹翻天的喃喃自语，但是这种寂静很快被打破了——所有TF都听到了门口传来的巨大的涡轮轰鸣（那应该是一架大飞机降落时的声响），以及一个尖锐的声音：  
“御天敌是我的父亲，你连我都不认识了？”


	5. Chapter 5

“原来是斯达斯库林阁下。”警车迟疑了那么几秒，最终从对方说话的声调和毫不掩饰的目空一切的态度中确认了面前的TF就是已故大贵族御天敌的掌上明珠红蜘蛛——只是，他今天怎么成了这样？！  
红蜘蛛从一架巨大的紫色涂装飞机上走了下来，面前还有一个小个子的TF和一条机器狗，一副为他开道的样子。不，这并不奇怪，和他一起玩的下场往往就是做这种事情，所以才没有什么TF敢和他一起玩。问题在于……  
他背后那迎风飘扬的浅紫色披风——看上去还是用某种又柔软又耐用的材料做的，是玻璃钢纤维还是用哪种新的延展性加强的合金的金属丝编织成的？警车的逻辑线路在这种时候总是特别忠实地开启新的线程来进行并行的处理——以及肩部的那两块不知道他从哪里弄来的装甲所表达的意味已经够惊TF的了，更不可思议的是端正地戴在头上的那个王冠——金灿灿的，应该是使用了某种贵金属打造的，上面还镶嵌了好几块切割工艺精湛的高纯度矿石，边上的爵士已经看得快线路打结了——那种品味到底是红蜘蛛从谁那里学来的？！  
既然已经确认了身份，那么剩下的事情就是让他入场。刚才的那叫声估计皇宫内的TF也都听到了，还不知道有多少TF得吓得螺丝都松了呢，不过也没有任何理由阻止他进去，所以警车拉扯了几下爵士那些打结的线路，为红蜘蛛让开了路。  
可以想象，红蜘蛛何等趾高气扬地仰着他的下巴，大摇大摆地走进了那个他“早玩腻了”的皇宫舞会大厅。

红蜘蛛的入场，瞬间打破了已经维持了好一会儿的平静。  
几乎所有TF都被他的新造型震撼到了，窃窃私语渐渐响了起来，还有一些年轻的TF则发出了隐忍的哭泣。  
红蜘蛛环视了一下大厅。没几个看得顺眼的，他轻哼了一声。那些曾被他欺负过的家伙应该也在，不过谁记得那些长相？至于王子，他才不在乎王子的装甲有多高级涂装有多漂亮呢。

惊天雷收缩了一下自己的光学镜头，他仔细地扫描了一下刚入场的TF，惊异地发现对方居然和自己是同型机。  
这怎么回事？没听说还有别的军品来参加舞会啊。而且他的那品味还真是……让TF看了就不由自主地打颤。惊天雷觉得自己的CPU里有个声音在对他说别去招惹这家伙，不过他还是带着疑惑看向了威震天躲藏的廊柱寻求解答——却发现那位伟大的矿工正在努力让自己的下巴靠近地面。这到底……？！不，如果连威震天都没了主意，那惊天雷该怎么办才好？  
就在他犹豫不决的时候，他听见擎天柱国王开口了：  
“那是谁家的孩子？他的红蓝涂装真漂亮。”  
惊天雷简直是幽怨地看了一眼表情平静的擎天柱国王。炉渣的，你是在拿自己的涂装作为评判标准吧！这根本就没有一点公平性和可比度啊！  
“去吧，惊天雷，我的孩子。”擎天柱国王又说话了，虽然惊天雷一百个希望他能关闭他的发生器，“带着他跳舞。”  
哦！普神！惊天雷在芯里拼命地祈祷着。我不是无神论者，所以，请您不要这样辜负我的期待！  
治安官铁皮适时地推了惊天雷一把。其他的宾客们听到擎天柱国王的话也识相地让开了一条路。惊天雷在路的这一头，另一头就是那个凭空冒出来的SEEKER。  
好吧，这一定是一种新的考验。惊天雷对自己说着。不能什么事情都等别人下命令，偶尔也该试着自己去控制局势，自己去判断该做什么。听命令的兵当然是个好兵，但是会思考的兵才会当上将军。所以，没什么可怕的！上吧！惊天雷！  
做完了足够的芯理建设，惊天雷沉着地走上前，礼貌地对红蜘蛛说：“愿意和我跳一支舞么？”

必须得说，虽然红蜘蛛很爱折磨TF，但他毕竟也是在贵族的家教下长大，该有的礼数他全都有。看到殿堂内这架势，红蜘蛛也猜到了面前这蓝白涂装的TF就是王子——还真没想到又是和自己同型号的机体，对方看上去怎么满面愁容的，难道以前也被他欺负过吗？算啦，不用想这么多，同型机看起来还蛮顺眼的，那就跳吧。  
一曲终了，殿堂内响起了热烈的掌声，擎天柱国王似乎也相当满意，不住地点头。他清朗的声音再次响起：“惊天雷，把那个孩子带过来。”  
惊天雷老实地牵着红蜘蛛走到了铁皮跟前，红蜘蛛很有礼貌——普神在上，看到他那礼貌的动作，谁会相信他的性格是如此的刁钻！——地摘掉了自己的王冠拿在左手，伸出右手，相当自然地对擎天柱国王说：“啊，我是否拥有如此荣幸，可以亲吻您的手？”  
擎天柱国王赞许地笑了，在他的示意下，铁皮终于让开了位子，国王的手探了出来，红蜘蛛轻柔地将其捏住——  
轰隆隆隆！！！！  
“哇啊啊啊！！！！”  
一阵难以想象的地动山摇让所有的TF都站立不稳倒了下去，地面上迅速出现了巨大的裂纹，裂纹越来越大，下一个瞬间，整个殿堂一下子黑了——电力供给似乎也被切断了。  
“大家保持镇定！”警车匆忙地冲了进来，但是很快他也站立不稳，倒了下去。乱成一团的黑漆漆的殿堂里充斥着哭喊声，没TF知道到底发生了什么。  
在这一片混乱中，只有因为跌到地面总算被敲清醒过来的威震天知道这是怎么回事。  
——轰隆隆这个白痴！威震天一边吃力地扶住自己的帽子，一边不住地咒骂。他肯定又是躲在什么角落里听着耳机，根本就没发现那个摸到国王手的家伙不是闹翻天，而是红蜘蛛！  
……威震天大人，您不能怪轰隆隆。您看，本来SEEKER就长得差不多，红蜘蛛还披了披风，一旦他摘掉王冠，从背后看根本就没TF能区分那到底是闹翻天还是红蜘蛛……  
总之，这场混乱把威震天所有的如意算盘都打碎了。

红蜘蛛捏住擎天柱国王的手的那一瞬间，他就被剧烈的地震给震得趴倒了，王冠也不知道滚去了哪里。  
他一边努力维持身体的平衡，一边查看当前时刻——没有到午夜0点啊！这怎么就开始地震了！那仙女的预报有误！  
糟糕得不能再糟糕了，这黑漆漆一片的，一点都不好玩了。红蜘蛛努力地爬了起来，这期间他踩到了好几个TF的身体，惨叫声此起彼伏地响起，总算让他找到一个平衡点，于是他毫不犹豫地变形成飞行器，横冲直撞地飞了起来。  
“让开让开！撞坏了找威震天去要钱修理！”  
红蜘蛛的运气也真好，几乎没绕什么弯，他就飞到了大门口，因为剧烈地震连大门都被震塌了，没费什么功夫，他就钻了出去。  
迷乱和机器狗不知道去了哪里，不过紫色的大飞机还停着。红蜘蛛急急忙忙地跳上飞机，直接开回家，把飞机在家门口就这么丢着，然后一蹦一跳地跑进自己的房间，躺在充电床上，很快就进入了充电模式。


	6. Chapter 6

对于威震天来说，这真是有如恶梦一般的夜晚。  
一切本来都计划得很完美：他花了几个月的时间研究了各个轮胎贵族的家庭构成，最终选择了御天敌家下手，先是用融合炮给他的伴侣的火种舱来了那么一下子，然后，依靠震荡波绝妙的芯理战术，他带着闹翻天和轰隆隆住到了这个大贵族家，顺利获得了贵族的身份后，让御天敌也去见了普神；而在更久之前，他让他们这群军品中最具备忧郁王子气质、最靠得住的惊天雷不惜任何代价也要混到擎天柱国王的身边。然而皇宫的防御工作做得实在太好了，过强的电子雾遮罩使得威震天完全断绝了和惊天雷之间的联系，当他在御天敌家苦苦忍耐时，他也非常担芯音讯全无的惊天雷。  
激光鸟带着被钢筋树丛挂得破破烂烂的翅膀半死不活地飞回来的时候，威震天终于知道惊天雷的火种还在他的胸腔里平静地燃烧着。  
谁能想象得到惊天雷居然混到了王子的位子！这国王到底是用什么作为度量基准的啊！  
——如果是由闹翻天去执行接近国王的任务……那后果威震天甚至都不敢用内部处理器模拟一下。就算这家伙有瞬间移动的能力，那也得亲自看着才不至于出麻烦啊……  
挑选伴侣的舞会简直就是普神赐予的最佳机会——虽然威震天早就从CPU到火种舱把普神轰成了渣，但是有的时候那家伙还是会犯犯贱。  
为了这个机会而做出的任何忍耐都是值得的，威震天甚至都要为自己如此长久的忍辱负重流镜头清洗液了，他自己都不明白到底是怎么把这么多年给熬下来的，不过这些都不重要了，因为他终于可以抓住那个国王了，伟大的矿工万岁！  
威震天和声波制定了一个大胆的舞会突袭计划，闹翻天的瞬间移动终于可以派上用场，轰隆隆也可以起到绝佳的掩护作用。自己只需要在场内看着这一切的发生就可以了。虽然大胆，但是简单而又迅速的计策永远是最好的。  
然而这个绵长的计划，从一开始就因为一个不确定因子而变得支离破碎。  
没错，那就是御天敌的宝贝，红蜘蛛。  
炉渣的灰烬也比不上这小SEEKER的糟糕的万分之一：他从小就被宠坏了的性格让威震天每天都要耗费大量内存去应付，这一切甚至在把御天敌轰杀至渣后也没有丝毫的改变；没头脑的闹翻天因为红蜘蛛的存在增加了当机的次数，轰隆隆的锤子的磨损度也让他的中央处理器转速过快；好不容易就要和他说再见了，他还特地对这个SEEKER耍了个激将法的花招——那块挂在红蜘蛛房门口的数据板，他相信以他对那个糟透了的小家伙的了解，红蜘蛛一定会无视那留言，自己去别处玩的……  
但是那舞会现场！  
那到底是怎么回事！  
计划失败但是也没暴露身份的威震天好不容易从轰隆隆有史以来制造的最成功的废墟中爬了出来——那些灰尘和金属碎屑甚至破坏了强大的电子雾遮罩。于是他用内部通讯呼叫了还躲在角落画圈圈的闹翻天以及不知去向的轰隆隆——通讯器里传来的除了音乐声，居然还有迷乱这小东西邀功的声音：“电力供给是我切断的！我干得不错吧！”  
干你U球！  
为防止被发现，威震天集合了那几只军品后早早地远离了皇宫，回到了御天敌的家——既然身份并没有暴露，那么这个家还有利用的价值，至少还可以在这里考虑下一步的计划……家门口这掉漆的紫色大飞机是怎么回事？！  
踹开门走进去，红蜘蛛的房间门关得死死的，上面仍旧挂着一块大得让TF无法忽视的数据板：“我睡觉了！！！”威震天简直要被气得过载了。  
总有一天会收拾你！威震天也只能这么咬牙切齿地想。

噩梦一般的一夜过去了，主恒星的光芒斜斜地射进了御天敌的宅邸。  
一大清早的，威震天从家用频率收到了一条匪夷所思的消息：  
昨天的舞会上，王子对一位美丽的TF一见倾芯，可惜未来得及询问其姓名，他便匆匆离去。所幸他留下了一件物品，王子决定携带该物品到各贵族家一一拜访，直到寻访到他的意中TF为止。  
PS：国王也将全程陪同。  
这消息发布人的CPU是不是残次品？！  
还有那句PS是想表达什么啊？！  
“这到底是怎么回事，声波！！！”  
吼叫之中，声波仙女——啊不，他已经把那块让TF无法形容的粉红色裙式装甲脱掉了，总之，声波应声走了出来。  
“什么事~威震天~”  
威震天摘掉了他的矿工帽，不堪重负的中央处理器终于把所有的头部散热片都打开了，他的头上冒出了阵阵白气。  
“给我好好地解释一下！迷乱是怎么到的皇宫？”他怒气冲冲地指着声波的口罩，“你到底干了些什么？”  
“别生气~威震天~这是~这个计划的~保险部分~”声波不急不慢地说着。  
为了照顾各位的急切芯情，还是由我来把声波的歌唱波转换成普通的音频吧。（哎哟！别乱丢矿石！）  
几个月前，声波派出的激光鸟，终于九死一生地从皇宫逃了出来。激光鸟的镜头里清晰地记下了惊天雷被称呼为王子的情景，这让所有观看视频的TF都差点管不住自己的光学镜头。  
然而，视频的最后一段，却吸引了声波的注意力。  
从一个房间里探出了一只蓝色的大手，那只手只指着激光鸟的镜头：“把那黑不溜秋的丑东西给拍死。”  
皇宫内以治安官铁皮为首的群臣一呼百应，随后激光鸟的镜头就开始了剧烈晃动……好不容易逃了回来。  
这个国王~对颜色的要求~好像很高~  
声波的数据库里，记下了这一条。  
不久后，当声波和威震天制定舞会的计划时，威震天看着闹翻天，脸部装甲上简直就写了四个字：万无一失。  
黑紫色的漂亮的SEEKER，王子又是惊天雷，就算是普神也不可能阻止闹翻天拉住擎天柱国王的手！于是他歪着脖子大笑了一顿。  
黑紫色。提到颜色，声波突然想起了数据库里的那段记录。  
世界上~没有~万无一失的~计划~这个大胆的~计划~一旦有变~那就~无法挽回了~！万一这个国王~的颜色癖~严重到~可以影响~王子的决定~~~~那该~怎么办~？  
最后，他想到了那个现成的SEEKER，御天敌的宝贝，又漂亮据说又危险的红蜘蛛。  
一切都在他的计算内，懂礼数的红蜘蛛一定会摘掉王冠向国王行礼，轰隆隆会把他错识为闹翻天而引发地震，红蜘蛛身上的那些装备——他特地把那些东西做得比较松——总有那么一两个会滚落在地……既然没有办法由他们把国王抓出来，那么，把国王引出来和他们见面，就是最后的办法了！  
要哄骗红蜘蛛并不是一件容易的事情，为此，声波很费力地说服了迷乱扮演一下小弟，跟机器狗陪着红蜘蛛——当然也兼作看守，以防他半途溜号，为了足够的排场，他还用声波武器催眠了一个路过凯恩——那里是他们的临时基地——的民品大飞机，虽然催眠时间有限，不过估摸着也能坚持到把红蜘蛛送到舞会，之后就算他醒了也随便他去哪里好了。  
“可是他还在这里。”  
威震天看着家门前的那架大飞机。紫漆都已经掉得查不多了，露出了纯白的机身。  
“因为经费~不足~买了劣质的~红色和蓝色~油漆~涂装的时候~颜色混合了~”这种时候还能听到声波如此的语调，威震天真的很希望他能去彻底改造他的发声器。

国王和王子来了。  
惊天雷在一场混乱的最后接到了声波的指示，于是他沉痛地捡起了那顶王冠对擎天柱国王诉说自己对王冠所有者的思念，国王听着他那忧伤的语调也流下了镜头清洗液，当即决定，次日随王子四处探访，直到把这他找出来为止！  
于是，他们终于站在了威震天的面前。  
“尊敬的国王陛下，”威震天再次戴起了矿工帽，低着头对国王说，“欢迎您的大驾光临，我这就叫我的孩子出来。”  
好不容易从画圈圈的死循环中跳出来的闹翻天再次被推上前去，惊天雷拿出了王冠，轻轻地戴在了他的头上。  
那可真是……  
没品味到了极点、但是也贴合到无与伦比的地步——那是因为这东西就是照着闹翻天的头型做的。  
“就是他，国王陛下！”群臣掌声雷动，而军品们……也都等着国王单独上前，送出祝福的时候一拥而上了。  
然而国王的表情就好像绝对冰点一般。  
“你们当我色盲吗？”  
他的神情，就算隔着口罩也谁都看得出来，那是满满的鄙夷。  
“我无法忍耐了！”威震天一把摘掉自己的帽子，举起融合炮瞄准了国王，“是军品的都给我上啊！”  
这着实让轮胎们措手不及，仓皇地躲避着军品的攻击时，有TF喊了出来：“那不是那个造反的矿工吗！”  
啊，没错。因为威震天一直戴着个帽子，和通缉令上有了很大的差别，都认不出来了。  
“保护国王！”在治安官铁皮的指挥下，轮胎们总算收缩了防线，以那架大白飞机为防御工事，和造反的军品开始了战斗。一时间炮弹齐发，枪声齐鸣，所有的TF都电压升高，打得热火朝天之时——  
“好疼！”  
铁皮觉得面前的防御工事正在逐渐遮蔽自己的光学镜头，还伴随着“好疼”的叫喊。那架大白飞机就在所有TF的光学镜头前动了起来，机翼翻折上去，双腿伸出，趴伏在地上，一只手挡着炮火袭来的方向。  
看来他刚刚清醒。  
“你是谁？！干什么的？！”一边努力探出自己的头好看清对方的攻势，铁皮还不忘和这家伙对话一番。  
大白飞机很费力地将自己的背对着军品门射击来的方向：“我是天火……是地质研究员……这里发生了什么事情？”  
“别问那么多！”又是一轮射击，铁皮把自己的身体藏在天火身后，做了几次气体交换后再次开口，“是民品吧，你被皇室征用了！”  
“征……”  
“废话少说，快开舱门，让国王先进去！”  
那个叫天火的大个子蓝色的光学镜头都暗淡下来了，他老实地变成航天飞机，开启了舱门，发声器还在小声絮叨：“疲劳驾驶害死TF，以后我要是再独个飞去凯恩挖矿，一定要先充电充个三天三夜……”  
威震天没能发现轮胎们在天火的掩护下做了什么，当他发现航天飞机引擎点火时，已经晚了。  
“渣！！！全是渣！！！”他踢了一脚地上自己的矿工帽，“不行，失去了这次机会就难等下次机会了，都给我追！”  
于是，以威震天为首，一众军品TF追着那架因为几天没有摄取能量加上被催眠过而飞得晃晃悠悠的航天飞机绝尘而去……

这时，主恒星的光芒终于晒到了红蜘蛛的身上。  
“嗯哼，我可不能忘记凯恩的新断层。”他露出堪比主恒星耀眼程度的微笑，收拾妥当后打开了门，轻巧地变形为飞行器，划过天空。


End file.
